


A Cure For Everything

by dimeliora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/pseuds/dimeliora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the hiccups and Doctor Sammy has a cure. Art by the fabulous Merakieros. My love Andy. http://merakieros.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure For Everything

**Title:** A Cure For Everything  
 **Author:** dimeliora  
 **Wordcount:** 1,005  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing(s):** Sam/Dean  
 **Contains:** Doctor Kink, Dubious use of actual medical cures  
 **Prompt(s):** So I was reading [this ](http://www.cracked.com/article_21173_5-shockingly-unexpected-cures-common-health-problems.html)Cracked article, and then discussing it with Andy ([](http://merakieros.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://merakieros.livejournal.com/) **merakieros** ), and we decided Sam is the studious and trivia obsessed sort who would totally know this random cure. And use it. _To be helpful_. And then she made gorgeous NSFW art that you can find at the bottom!!  
 **Summary:** Dean has the hiccups and Doctor Sammy has a cure.

 

 

  
“It’s legitimate Dean. The vagus nerve. It’s a real thing.”

“It’s fingering my” Dean jerks with a hiccup, “…no Sam. No that’s bullshit and I’m not falling for it.”

As has happened so many times in the course of them fighting Sam is forced to look up the information on the internet and show Dean his sources, because apparently despite never being the instigator of prank wars Dean is always certain that Sam is starting one whenever the truth makes him uncomfortable.

Dean stares silently at the website for a long time before backing up to the original search and checking several extra websites for added legitimacy. When he finally looks up he has hiccupped fifteen times and there’s a bleak almost desperate look on his face.

It was a witch, because of course it was, and Dean’s complete inability to curb his sarcasm for even five seconds when faced with someone that could enact hideously passive aggressive and effective revenge. As a result Dean has been hiccupping for a day and a half now.

“Be easier to just-“ body shaking hiccup, “-gank the bitch.”

Sam is starting to be more annoyed by Dean’s hiccups than his brother is.

“We are not killing her. It was your idiocy that made this happen in the first place. And it’s not like she hurt you she just…gave you the hiccups. Which I can fix. By massaging your vagus nerve.”

“By fingering my ass-“ hiccup and glare, “-hole.”

“It’s a cure Dean. A simple cure.”

Dean glares at Sam, jaw working, and then stands up and storms out, body jerking once more as he slams the door behind him.

\----

 

His brother is pouting in the cafeteria when Sam finds him. They were supposed to infiltrate the hospital and start questioning patients and staff about the recent deaths, but apparently Dean hasn’t had much success. Something about people having trouble getting past his constant hiccupping. So Dean is eating ice cream, a sour look on his face, as he jerks and hiccups his way through the dessert.

“Ok. That’s it. We’re getting rid of these right now. It’s not a joke anymore Dean now it’s affecting the hunt.”

Dean glares at him again, but Sam knows that when it comes to the safety of civilians his brother’s resistance to even the least dignified ideas is pretty low.

“That doctor’s coat is going to your-“ Dean jerks and coughs on ice cream. “Your head. Goddamn it.”

Sam smiles and waits for Dean to finish before getting up and adjusting the white coat and stolen ID badge that give him access to different parts of the hospital. They head down hallways, Dean trailing Sam in dark green scrubs, and end up in an empty exam room.

Dean eyes the room, and then shuts the blinds and gives Sam a dubious look that would be serious if not for the way Dean jerks every now and then, face screwing up with displeasure.

He tries, he really does, for a level of professionalism that may put his brother at ease.

“Ok Dean. Drop your pants and bend over the table. We’ll get this done fast.”

His brother obeys, and Sam licks his lips staring at Dean’s tight ass before he uses some of the Vaseline in the room to lube up his fingers. He steps up behind Dean, keeps his hand steady and slow, and slides his finger in gently.

Dean is tight, as always, and Sam can’t contain the dirty grin that spreads across his face as his brother gasps and jerks with a new hiccup that has him tightening down on Sam’s finger. Sam wiggles the digit around, looking for the spot he read about on the internet, and then when he’s pretty sure he’s got it he adds a second finger and starts to work on Dean.

The hiccups continue for a bit, Dean’s feet pressing harder into the floor and his asshole tightening around Sam, and then there’s a noticeable pause before Dean has a new kind of hiccup.

One that Sam knows for a fact is utter and complete bullshit.

“Sammy this ain’t working.” Dean simulates another hiccup as an afterthought. Sam, who has been reading in between Dean’s lies for his entire life, grins in response and pulls his fingers out. He doesn’t bother to drop his pants entirely, just undoes them enough to pull his dick out and lube it up before sliding into Dean’s ass.

Dean gasps, body jerking, and Sam leans forward to kiss Dean’s back and blanket his brother’s body.

“Guess I needed something bigger to hit the whole nerve Dean. How’s that? I don’t hear any hiccups.”

His brother tries to fake one again, but all he succeeds in is squeezing down around Sam’s cock and making Sam thrust harder into him. Dean’s close, Sam can feel it in the way his brother’s hips move, in the muffled and bitten off sounds Dean makes, and all of that puts Sam close to the edge too.

And then Dean tries to fake one more hiccup, and that’s the last of it. Sam squeezes Dean’s hips and comes inside of him, and he feels Dean jerk and arch before clamping down tight onto Sam’s dick.

They’re coming down, Dean no longer jerking from hiccups but breathing sharp and deep, and then Sam hears the door open. He looks up to see a judgmental and displeased woman’s face staring at them both, lips pursed.

“That damn _Dr. Sexy M.D._ makes everyone think hospitals are some kind of sex party. Clean up and try to remember this is a place where people heal not seek illicit comfort.” She sniffs once, and then storms out of the room. Sam can feel the flush consuming his face, but Dean starts to laugh.

“You should have told her it was a legitimate medical treatment Sammy. You’re wearing the right coat.”

Dean’s laughter continues after Sam slaps his ass and then starts to tuck himself back into his pants.

 

 

 

  



End file.
